Princess of Leafenia
by Epiphany05
Summary: Himeno has saved her world. Now a new enemy has surfaced in Leafenia, an enemy the Leafe Knights cannot defeat... Now Himeno must uncover some dark secrets of her mother's past in order to defend Leafenia's freedom.
1. The Dream

I do NOT own anything of Prètear or anything! This was something I created to relieve boredom…. Please review because this is my first time sharing my writing of any sort with the public.

The moonlight bathed the forest. The wind's cool caress coursed through the branches as if strumming an instrument. The hoot of a fowl mingled with the song of the night. The fireflies danced, lathering the lands with light. As fast as a light switch turned off, everything changed.

Himeno watched in mortification as the clouds engulfed the moon. The wind's frozen bite violently rocked the branches and whipped Himeno's hair. The air throughout the woods was silent now; every enchantment of life seemed to evaporate.

"Do you see Princess how fast I can turn Leafenia into a sinister place?" A voice called out, it was dripping with smugness.

Himeno twisted around to follow the voice only to see empty space. "Who are you? What have you done?" She demanded in a low and steady voice.

Himeno hoped the stranger didn't recognize her terror. Her pulsing blood was synchronized with her thundering heart. Her mouth was dry, her breath hiked up.

She bunched her fist together as she saw the flash of movement. The bush a couple feet away was quietly quivering. A low, rumbling growl escaped in that direction.

_Wrong way, Princess! _The voice entered Himeno's head. The voice invaded her brain, breeching her privacy. Abruptly, she felt the pressure around her waist, ensnarling her. It was rough hands against her clothing.

The body was so cold like ice. She tried to wriggle her way free; those powerful hands had her in an inescapable position. A surge of sheer fright gave her some power, but even then Himeno flailed uselessly in her attacker's grip.

A small whimper escaped her mouth. The attacker held her closer; she could feel his body mold uncomfortably to hers. His mouth pressed against her ear, his sharp chin digging into her shoulder. His body was not warm or inviting like the one Himeno thought fond of, but possessive and demanding.

"This world is mine; one day, you'll be mine too, Himeno."

At that moment, Himeno felt excruciating pain as if her entire body and core was being lighted on fire while her skull was being ripped apart slowly like a scab being removed from flesh not fully healed. She shrieked.

As she bolted up from her bed with her hands nearly pulling out her red hair, Himeno realized it was dawn.

She rolled into a ball, cradling her knees to her chest. Even with her blankets and comforter, warmth had deserted her. "It's just a dream, it's just a dream," she chanted to herself, willing the tears to not fall.

She gingerly stood up from her bed. She saw the pink flowers, a reminder of her mother. Those simple flowers seemed to soothe Himeno once again.

She recalled the day she planted them. They were blossoms of love between her and her mother. She recalled her mother's beaming smile that seemed to put a sparkling twinkle of passion in her red eyes which she passed to Himeno. Her words were spoken in her quiet, musical voice.

"Mom, how are you? I had a horrible dream. It's been a while since I've had a bad dream." Himeno murmured to the plant.

_Time to start the day, no point in ruining the day with a bad night, _Himeno reflected. Little did she know, Himeno's life was about to change.


	2. Bad News

I do NOT own anything of Prètear, just a fan writing her fantasies on a boring Monday. Please read and review! Enjoy Chapter Two!

Himeno couldn't take being around her doting father or her scheming stepsister, Mayune. Mawata even quietly questioned if Himeno was alright.

After feeling dejected and anxious, Himeno went to the beach. The bubbling babbles of the water soothed the tension in her body. It was hard to pretend everything was alright when in the depths of Himeno's heart she knew something really bad was going to happen.

_Expecting my arrival, Princess?_ The voice from her dreams seemed to raid her thoughts. An icy feeling crept throughout her body. As swiftly as the feeling coursed through her, Himeno was released from fear.

Himeno couldn't face the Leafe Knights. She could no longer be the Prètear. She let her memories go back to a couple weeks ago.

The sleep was dark; it allowed no feeling to go through Himeno. Everything just simply disappeared, emotions were snapped off. Time was suspended as if it didn't even exist. It could have minutes or years before Himeno felt something.

It seemed like an electric current was buzzing across Himeno's skin when she realized a change. The tingling numbness residing on her skin was intercepted by another feeling. It was soft, endearing; something Himeno had long for. A brush of soft hair tickled her cheeks as soft lips pressed tenderly on her mouth like the flirt of butterfly wings fluttering on her lips.

As she opened her eyes, she saw him. It was hard at first because black dots handicapped her eyesight. She lingered on his face. His sharp chin, high cheekbones, thin lips which were pulled in a mournful grimace, and tears trailing down his face curtained by his long, midnight black hair.

His eyes were the deepest blue like a navy blue but still held lighter hues circling around his irises. These eyes held a hopeful glimmer through unmasked agony. These dark blue eyes had held Himeno passionately when touch couldn't communicate those feelings that lurked within both their hearts.

As he smiled at her through his tears, Himeno heard another voice. _Remember this: Nothing comes without a price. _At that moment, she thought she imagined it. It was real…

Himeno had found out this news out through the same method of the Leafe Knights: The spontaneous route. As she lay in her bed after such a stressful day, at exactly midnight, an animal crawled through the window. The creature was a shaggy dog.

A dog couldn't fully describe this thing. This beast looked more like a cross between a wolf and some large mutt. Its eyes were a deep brown as if it held the world's knowledge in its gaze, almost humanlike. The fur was bluish silver like a husky dog. Its course texture was bristling that Himeno would have assumed was rough against her fingertips if she dared to touch it. The dog looked as it had been traveling for a long time. The patches of dirt and debris clung making his fur look like clumps rather than something smooth and graceful like his movements. The dog was rather big, too. His muscles were transparent through the fur; there was not any fat to be seen on the lean dog.

"How in the world-ʺ she questioned, blinking multiple times to make sure she wasn't having side effects to being brought back from the dead.

"Before you begin wondering about your mental health, let me assure you: You're fine. I'm a talking dog who needs to give you information about your new status in life." Himeno was flabbergasted. The dog was talking to her and she could understand it!

Without a moment to pause, the dog continued "A long overdue moment, but a moment that must be recognized none the less: Himeno, you are no longer the Prètear. Leafenia is restored, Earth has been rid of evil and the snow of happiness has fallen. When the Leafe Knight of the Wind saved you, you relinquished your powers to become the Prètear when you awakened."

"Why am I not the Prètear?" Himeno gasped in astonishment. The dog slouched his shoulders as if he was deflating or he was tired of explaining something so basic.

"When you died, you were a Prètear. When you woke up, you became human. You exchanged that power of Prètear to live. Not saying you don't have any more power, you're just not the Prètear."

The realization hit Himeno like a hit to the head. I can no longer be with them… she thought miserably. The only link between her and the Leafe Knights was being their Prètear. She thought of them all: sweet Shin with his gentle manner, Hajime who was indefinitely loyal, Mannen's smiling face like the innocent child he tries resisting, Goh's praise as he regards everyone with open friendship, Kei's arrogant and straightforward manner, Sasame's never ceasing patience to listen to other's problems, and Hayate's hard exterior which was only a shell to his tenderness. Those images of them shattered, perforated in one day.

As she sat at the beach, Himeno cried. The hot tears falling down her cheeks, creating a stream down her face. An unbearable squeeze in her chest had Himeno rasping for breath. The pain was practically tangible. It was a constant reminder of the price one has to pay for life.

Himeno walked numbly home. Each footstep seemed to place her farther and farther from where she wanted to be. _I want to see them_, she mentally whined. The servants couldn't understand why Himeno's once shiny disposition was replaced by clouds of dread as she passed them through the corridors.

The house had undergone some repairs so the house was once again its cage of intimidation that it was when Himeno first arrived. She trailed to her room to her room aimlessly like a lost sheep.

As she opened the door she saw him.


	3. The Cloaked Figure

I do NOT own Prètear. I'm just a writing down my fantasies. To readers, please review and spread the word about my story please! Thanks!

Himeno froze as she stared at him. Her heartbeat shuddered in her chest. He was the only one who could make her knees weak with desire. She could feel the prick of tears starting to invade.

Hayate was standing in her bedroom. Himeno's eyes hungrily took him in: His ordinary jeans and t-shirt sticking to his medium built form like a second layer of skin. Hayate's evenly portioned face: from his high cheekbones to his thin lips. Midnight black hair falling down his back in a sloppy ponytail which contrasted with his fair skin. His dark blue eyes like a stormy night; Hayate met her gaze.

"We haven't seen you in a while, Tulip Head," his voice tried to sound playful but came out as hard as his eyes which were narrowed as they landed on Himeno. She gulped.

"How are you?" Himeno managed to ask in a without shedding a tear. The agony of even seeing Hayate was almost more than she could bear. She could practically hear her heart being shred in her chest as she knew this was probably the last time she'd see him again.

"I'm fine," he curtly answered. In the same breath he continued, "Everyone has been worried and misses you." Himeno felt a thug in her heart as she thought of the other Leafe Knights.

_I cannot see them anymore,_ Himeno contemplated desperately. "I've been a little busy, I'll see everyone soon," she lied. Hayate took a few steps closer to Himeno till he stood only a few inches away. He gently stroked her arm sending sizzling warmth throughout her body like the soft lick of a burn. The intensity of those eyes made breathing quite a challenge.

"Himeno, is everything alright?" Hayate's voice was unnaturally soft like his rare contact with her skin. She couldn't come up with a coherent thought, so Himeno just nodded. He smiled, his thin lips turning up in a shy smile that nearly stopped her heart.

With a billow of wind, Hayate disappeared through the open window as the curtains fluttered like a skirt twirling with its owner in movement. Himeno pressed her hand to lips to contain her smile.

Himeno couldn't hide the feeling of dread that crept on her that night. As she trailed to bed, she saw the shadows dance. Soon the pearly white of the moon was blanketed by ominous dark clouds.

As she laid her head on the pillow, Himeno could hear voices. These whispers were magical; seducing. _Come with us, please. Follow us, Himeno,_ these voices were hypnotic but they spoke of hidden desires and intentions of unimaginable evils. Himeno could feel herself slipping in the irresistible temptation of sin. She felt herself succumb to the emotions of loss of her beloved Leafe Knights. Like a drug infiltrating the body, all Himeno could do was allow herself to go into submission of this web of corruption.

"Come on, Himeno. Let's take a journey," a vaguely familiar voice invited warmly. A pale hand was offered to Himeno. She couldn't resist taking it into her own. This hooded stranger's touch was repulsive like fondling scales of a snake. As her hand touched his it was like a jolt of electricity, realization took hold.

_This isn't you… Get away from him quickly! He's up to no good,_ Himeno panicked. She jerked her hand in a vain attempt to free herself. The grip was iron-tight as if he was holding on for dear life. The cloaked figure grasped her arm in an unbreakable hold.

Carelessly, the mysterious man threw her over his shoulder in a swift movement. Before Himeno could react, she felt herself being dragged by this dark wave crashing over, threatening to consume her.

At first, she could open her eyes and saw the life with her family disappear. The house was beginning to fade as she was being carried farther and farther away. With terror, Himeno realized where she was going: The portal that led to Leafenia.

Soon she began to fight, her energy surging through her limbs as she bucked her legs to try to grant herself freedom. Each contact with the cloaked kidnapper drained Himeno, each jerk was deflected easily. He carried her as if she was staying still. Himeno plotted, conserving the last of her strength to resort to one last struggle.

Himeno grew limp as if she was finally accepting her fate of being a prisoner. After about thirty heartbeats, she saw they were headed to the forest that boarders the grounds of the estate. As she judged from the trees, a lucky branch dangled within her reach.

Himeno, being impulsive and resourceful as always, snatched the lumber with such ferocity and began to hit mercilessly at her opponent. With the element of surprise on her side, Himeno was released after stabbing the limb at her adversary's shoulder. She rolled out of his reaching hands while he cursed before lightly touching the wound.

Being only human, Himeno could only do so much to face an immortal. The Leafe Knights would not come to save her. After all, she was nothing to them: Their Prètear was gone. Himeno felt her legs stretch as she bolted in the shadows of the night.

As she predicted, her attacker wouldn't give up so easily. He followed her persistently. It was almost as if hot Death was clawing up Himeno's back. She knew if she let herself become captured, it would be the end.

_Damn it, this guy doesn't give up!_ Himeno was starting feel her energy drain away; her follower was practically within arm's length. She could hear the rasping of his breath mingled with hers as they streaked across the boundaries of the forest and the grounds of the estate. The inevitable happened all too quickly.

Himeno turned in time to see the hooded person open his black cloak like a mouth yawning, ready to consume Himeno in the dark mass. His face was revealed.

All Himeno could see was ghostly pale skin with thin, menacing features. The only thing that stood out was his eyes: They were the color of crimson blood. Their bloodlust shimmer sent a quiver throughout Himeno's body before she let out a scream which was consumed by the fabric as he curtained her.

She blacked out.


	4. Night Shade

I do NOT own anything of Prètear. This is just my fantasy. Please enjoy! Please Read and Review; spread the news to your friends in the community!

When Himeno awoke, in her heart she knew it was Leafenia. This exotic land that was filled dark and mystical wonders was something Himeno could feel in her heart as if it was a place to call her own.

She was being carried like a stack of potatoes. She was slung awkwardly on her hooded person. "You're finally awake. Good timing because we are about to make a visit," he ambiguously informed her. Himeno saw their house: The Leafe Knights.

_If only I had the strength,_ she thought with a moan. The house was nestled in a grassy clearing with the babbling brook on the right side of the yard. A wooden house surrounded by the flowers Shin and Himeno had picked out to accent the wood's natural beauty.

The trees were swaying as the fireflies danced. The hoots of an owl could be heard. "What are you going to do to the Leafe Knights?" Himeno whispered, fright mingling in her voice. The man cackled evilly, "I'm going to destroy their hope."

The shadows were like a shield around the two figures, Himeno knew none of the Leafe Knights would expect their visit. She sucked in some air before she released a wordless, bloodcurdling shriek. Her kidnapper became quite angry, without Himeno being able to finish her scream of terror; he had flung her in front of him before slapping his hand roughly across her mouth.

"That's enough out of you," he growled in her ear. His hot, moist breath was against her skin making her heart shudder rapidly in her chest till Himeno's ribs hurt. Himeno felt pain prick its way up her neck to her head. She let out a sharp cry of pain before it was strained by an icy hand.

"Feel the agony of this pain, Princess, because who knows how long you'll be feeling this way." Himeno could barely hear him as the ache increased into a searing burn like the spit of Hell was in her head till Himeno clutched her hair almost as if she was going to rip it out of her head. She wriggled around in her enemy's grasp, waiting for this feeling to ease away. It didn't.

Hot tears fell from her eyes. She let out a whimper. The only thing that registered in her brain at that moment was the Leafe Knights peering out their doorway, suspicious.

Goh stepped outside before letting a sphere of fire nestle in the palm of his hand. Kei followed closely behind. At that moment, Himeno felt the grip of her attacker's hands loosen around her waist and mouth.

She succumbed to weakness, falling to the ground loudly. She cradled her head tenderly as if to stop the radiating dull soreness of the aftermath of the agony she had just experienced. The cold sweat clinging to her skin gave Himeno the shivers.

"Welcome to the nightmare, Leafe Knights," Himeno heard her kidnapper's voice say. "I thought to start our night together; I'd bring a guest with me. You know her really well," she could feel his possessive hands ensnarl her waist. Himeno couldn't move; she was aching and tired.

Himeno could hear the twin gasps of astonishment from Kei and Goh. Soon she heard footsteps coming near and she assumed it was the rest of the Leafe Knights.

"Himeno," she heard them cry out for her. She was so exhausted; she could barely blink let alone speak to them. Through the blur of vision, she recognized Hayate with Sasame and Takako. Takako grabbed Sasame's arm as if to drawl comfort from him. Hayate's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the cloaked figure.

"Himeno, Himeno," her capturer cooed silkily. He leaned down to let his lips brush against Himeno's forehead down to her cheek; she didn't even have the energy to reject him. She just watched in mortification as he showered Himeno with possessive affection. Himeno felt a tear roll down her cheek and crash to the ground.

Effortlessly, Himeno felt herself rise in the air. She was dangling, suspended in the air with the cloaked man. "Leafe Knights, you shouldn't hide your Prètear from me. She's such delightful company. Her skin is so soft, her dreams so innocent. Let's share her," his thin, icy fingers caressed Himeno's cheek. He let out a hearty chortle.

"Who are you?" Hayate demanded.

"Why do you have Himeno?" Takako cried. "She hasn't done anything to you."

Himeno felt herself being shifted. "My name is Night Shade. I'm merely yet another servant to the Master of Shadows in this world like the Princess of Disaster. Himeno has done nothing to me but captivate me. Her rare beauty and good heart make her an ideal victim. Though, I'll admit there is some sort of hidden agenda, but telling you would reveal the whole hidden part."

Night Shade bowed to his audience. He cloaked Himeno, holding her recklessly close to his chest. "It's such a shame I have to kill such a beautiful, strong girl. You know how business goes, though, don't you?" His hands stroked Himeno's cheek to her a couple inches past her collarbone.

Hayate looked outraged. The wind was picking up at dangerous speeds which seemed to only entertain Night Shade even more. "Leafe Knight of Wind, you think you can defeat me? You think your power can outmatch mine?" From underneath his cloak, Night Shade revealed a whip which with lightning speed struck right in front of Hayate's feet.

This whip wasn't like anything Himeno had ever witness. It was blazing an angry red color. It looked like it had burned the grass in front Hayate's feet. All Himeno could think was _Please spare them! I'll do anything… Just spare them. _

Night Shade performed some movement and soon everyone in the clearing was moaning. Himeno watched in horror as Shin wailed. Takako, being only a human like Himeno, couldn't endure this kind of pain and was clawing at her skull as if it was some way to antidote the clawing anguish. Her nose and mouth began to drip of blood in reaction to the pain.

"Stop, please, I beg of you," Himeno whimpered weakly to Night Shade. Night Shade's red eyes glowered on Himeno. "Will you sacrifice yourself for them?" He grinned cruelly. Himeno shot one last glance at her friends below, turning her gaze back to meet his cocky smile. He knew the answer.

"Yes."


	5. The Battle

I do NOT own anything of Prètear. I'm sorry but I was out for the weekend so I thought I'd write double than usual to make up for neglecting. Enjoy! Please spread to your friends and review!

Night Shade's gaze seemed to flicker with surprise, but it soon faded away. "Be our guest," he invited. Himeno glanced as the Leafe Knights below her feet. "I'll take their pain," she told him stronger this time.

It didn't take any time before the burning, ripping sensation filled Himeno. Before her vision began blurring due to the tears streaming down her face, Himeno saw her friends. They moved themselves out of their crippled positions as the lingering pain began to evaporate.

Night Shade watched in glee as Himeno struggle to endure the pain.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to shriek and most of all, Himeno wished the pain would cease. Though, through the pain, Himeno did not wish to die like most people.

Himeno felt the world go fuzzy. The assault was starting to numb to just a sting residing on her skin. As her glazed eyes looked up at the sky, she saw speck through the sky's cloudy mass likes a shooting star.

As the speck danced through the sky, Himeno squinted before she felt the world shift. She saw a shape. It was a dog; a familiar, large dog.

"Damn, girl, you can't seem to stay out of trouble. Just like your mother," the shape gruffly growled. The dog was more like a wolf now. Long fangs hanging over black jaws, his lips curled up to reveal pale pink gums stained with blood.

"Wolfgang, I'm not surprised. Care to join the party?" Night Shade invited.

The creature-Wolfgang- rolled his eyes. "I'm not a party person. I'm a guardian," he barked out menacingly.

Himeno couldn't register what was going on. Her body felt comforted like it was lathering in comforting sunlight. The misery of Night Shade's pain was almost annihilated. A surge of inexplicable energy coursed through Himeno's body like a battery being recharged.

_I won't be beaten. I will protect them. I want to save my loyal friends. _Himeno felt herself gain control of her body. Himeno knew what to do. She had done it before.

The graceful wings folded over Himeno's body. They felt like satin against her skin. She felt her tattered pajamas fell off her body. The pale pink dress was the replacement.

She felt the power of purity and light fill her. The full dress fell past her knees as she felt the star ornaments in the back float gracefully with her every move. Himeno could feel strength and she was ready to stay to her words: She would make Night Shade pay for the agony that had filled her friends.

"Princess Himeno," Wolfgang announced with a low bow of his large head. Himeno knew she couldn't let the snow of happiness fall. It probably wouldn't work with Night Shade. He didn't want Leafe.

Himeno turned to Wolfgang. "How do I defeat him?" She whispered. Wolfgang put a massive paw over his eyes in shame. "We're doomed."

Night Shade looked slightly bemused at the transformation. "Oh pooh, the princess is coming out to play with the big boys. Let's see how you handle this, princess." In less than a heartbeat, Night Shade snapped his red hot whip right as Himeno dodged.

She couldn't keep running forever. Himeno looked for something to use as a weapon. "Himeno, use an arrow," a voice called out. It was warm, protecting; this voice wanted her to win.

She gazed at the sky to see a face of clouds. It couldn't be physically possible. Her mother's warm face was amongst the fluffy mass. Himeno took a deep breath. There were no second chances.

Himeno imagined the celestial bow and felt her powers bend to her will. As an arrow of pure light came into her hand, she opened her eyes. Through the wonder of her powers, Himeno gasped in the amazement of it all.

As Wolfgang circled aggressively around Night Shade, Himeno noticed he was injured, badly. Blood trickled down his shoulders to his legs. There was a gash oozing from his gray, grizzly muzzle. Night Shade cocked his arm-whip in hand- and struck Wolfgang harshly; the wolf staggered before his paw fell from underneath him.

Without thinking, Himeno darted down to the ground. She met Night Shade's malicious, red eyes. "I'm your opponent now," she declared solemnly. Night Shade grinned; "After you, Princess Himeno." With a snap of his whip, the leather became a color of sheer crimson; it would destroy her with one false move on Himeno's part.

A quick glance at the Leafe Knights and Takako assured Himeno of their safety. Wolfgang huffed out, "I'll protect them." Everyone exchanged worried glances expect Hayate. He just stared at her with a powerless struggle. He wanted to help but he didn't know how.

"Come back," he muttered. Himeno looked over her shoulder. "I always do."

"Himeno, fight and win!" The young Leafe Knights called out. Other encouragement chorused through the air.

Wings unfolding, Himeno elegantly danced in the skies. She flipped and floated through the air, trying to avoid the vengeful snap of the whip. Soon Himeno was growing tired diving away from the attacks.

Night Shade kept up easily. He followed her as she tried to find objects to diverge the whip and contact with her skin. His flight was easy, untroubled while Himeno bobbed clumsily through the air.

Himeno looked at the bow in her hands. It was light, just right for her carry without a burden. The wooden weapon was feminine though, it was adorn with olive branches and tiny white flowers. Somehow, Himeno knew this was a gift from her mother. She couldn't ignore her mother's wishes: to protect Leafenia.

Abruptly, a golden arrow appeared. Himeno gripped it as her determination hardened. "I will not be defeated," she grounded out. She placed the arrow in position, aiming for Night Shade.

"Going to show me what you're made of, Princess," Night Shade taunted. Himeno ignored him as she shot the air. _Please protect my friends; protect Leafenia,_ she mentally begged.

The arrow sliced through the air like a knife. She heard a caterwaul before she glanced at Night Shade. His red eyes were bulging as he gazed at the arrow embedded in his left side. He snarled at Himeno.

"You think this over, don't you, Princess? Well, guess what? You may have won today, but just know that you haven't won anything. I'm not the worst thing in this place and this is only the beginning, Princess. I'll be back. That I swear to you," he announced with anger before the swipe of his cloak shielded him from sight.

Energy seemed to drain from Himeno's body, she couldn't stay airborne. Her wings folded together, as if she was stone, Himeno dropped down to the ground. She felt arms encase her body. She heard the voice she loved the most, he brushed something across her damp forehead-his lips, perhaps?

All these voices mingled into a buzz of jumbled words which Himeno didn't make out any of them. She soon heard nothing.

"Is she alive?" A voice asked as something prodded the side of her forehead. Himeno opened one eye to see Mannen, Hajime, and Shin. "She's alive," Hajime confirmed softly.

Mannen turned red in embarrassment. "I know that, idiot. Her eyes' are open," he snapped back while trying to cover his face. "Are you feeling better?" Shin asked gently. He gripped Himeno's hand in a way to comfort her.

"Are you alright?" Himeno questioned, her first priority was to protect her flock. "We feel better, Goh made us cinnamon rolls. Takako makes them better, but she's really sick. The mean man made her really sick," Shin informed me.

Himeno bolted up. Her head ached viciously as the world span dramatically. "Himeno, are you alright?" Shin whimpered. Himeno patted his soft blonde hair affectionately, "I'm just tired. I used a lot of power last night," she reasoned with him.

Shin broke out with a grin. "Are you hungry?" Mannen grinned. "She's always hungry; let's grab some food for her."

Goh appeared in the doorway. "Morning, sunshine, care to join the land of the living?" Himeno smiled as she stretched up till she hit her head harshly on the dashboard.

"Whose room is this?" She growled as she rubbed the sore spot.

"Hayate's; be careful the headboard is a bit nasty."

"I thought you guys shared all shared a room."

Goh shrugged. "Sasame decided to get a house for just him and Takako and we decided to build on. It's time for us to get a little privacy, the boys still share a room but us grown ups need a breather."

Himeno laughed. She swung out of bed too fast. She stumbled. "I feel so weak," she complained.

"Naturally, you used a crap load of energy last night. I'm impressed you were able to become the White Prètear the first time but twice. I know you're exhausted."

Wolfgang decided to make an appearance at that moment. "She is not the White Prètear anymore. She's almost like a guardian of Leafenia, but she has royal blood in her." He barked out. At that moment, Shin and Hajime came toward Wolfgang as if he was like dog.

They attempted to stroke his silver gray tuffs of fur. He barred his teeth, revealing his fangs.

"I'm not a dog," he grounded out. Shin's green eyes began to fill with tears. "I just wanna pet you," he wailed. Hajime gave a petrified glance at Goh and Himeno. Wolfgang let out a heavy sigh. "Go ahead. Stay away from my shoulder and if you dare to touch my muzzle say goodbye to those fingers."

Shin clapped in immediate joy as he gently caressed Wolfgang's back while Hajime scratched the base of his tail. He rumbled affectionately.

Himeno padded out of bed, passed the kids. "How's Takako? The boys told me she was really sick," she murmured. Goh bowed his head.

"Sasame is really worried about her. He decided to stay home to take care of her. She is just so weak; so frail." Goh wasn't a smooth talker; Himeno knew his honest and blunt ways but for the first time Himeno wished he was lying.

"It's my fault," Himeno whispered. "I'm going to go see her," she added before trailing out the door. "In that?" Goh flicked his hand at her outfit as she should know that she was a disgrace in her torn pajamas.

He threw her a cloak. "Wear that," he advised. As Himeno threw the cloak on her body, she dashed out the door.

Takako was in bad condition. Sasame brought Himeno toward Takako's bedroom. She lay in bed with the blankets up to her chin. They stuck to her form. Takako was pale like milk. Her lips were even a pale pink.

"She hasn't even waked up once," Sasame muttered. He took a locked of her black hair, stroking her delicate, fair cheek. She looked like sleeping beauty and Sasame her beloved prince, who wakes her up with a passionate kiss. Sasame kissed her forehead lovingly before looking at Himeno.

"Shall we take a cup of tea inside? I don't want to leave her," Sasame offered. Himeno nodded. After setting for a cup of tea, Sasame and she began their easy conversation.

The kitchen was homey. The woodwork was filled with the golden haze of morning from the windows. Takako had planted some flowers in the window to add some light into the room. The comfort of the wheezing tea alerted Sasame as he strolled over to prepare their drinks.

At one point in time, the Leaf Knight of Sound held up his finger for quiet as he cocked his ear towards the bedroom. A couple heartbeats later, Himeno could make out the faint noise of feet scuffling against the ground. Takako popped into view.

She was wobbly on her feet. She wore a silky deep purple nightgown. The contrast of the purple on her pale skin with her ruffled black hair made her look positively beautiful.

Sasame took her in his arms softly as if he was afraid he would break her. She clung to him tightly. "I love you," Himeno heard Sasame mumble in her tumble of black hair. Himeno knew it was time to leave at this moment-she didn't want to intrude on their love nest.

As she opened the doorway, she saw Hayate on the other side. He smiled at her. "How did I know you'd be here?" His eyes were warm which made Himeno's heart sing and her stomach flutter.

Hayate stared at her. "Are you wearing my cloak?"

She automatically looked down in front of her. She wore a navy blue cloak with a white pattern trailing from her back to her knees. "I like it on you, it really brings out your eyes: Like fire and ice," Hayate complimented to Himeno's complete embarrassment.

Himeno easily took his hand, dragging him to the opposite direction of the house. "Where are we going?" Hayate asked as they padded further from Sasame's cottage.

"I don't know. I'd follow you anywhere," Himeno mumbled, unable to hide the blush that was creeping up her face. She gave a soft smiled at him, his heart hiccupped.

They continued to travel through the whispering waters. The sway of the grass and reeds enveloped them into a world of just them. There was not any enemies or responsibility. Just them.

"I'm counting on it, Himeno."


	6. Prince of Shadows

I do NOT own anything of Prètear. I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. But now I'll only being do weekly updates. Though on the upside, they'll be longer for us all to enjoy. Please Read and Review and Send to your Friends!

"Will you please focus?" Wolfgang growled. Himeno was attempting to practice her new powers but she was failing horribly. She couldn't feel comfortable and her body resisted any sort of transformation.

"Try again," Wolfgang demanded through his fangs. Himeno closed her eyes. She concentrated on pushing the power inside her body to do something. It was a failed attempt as she opened them still in her regular clothes.

It had been three days since Night Shade's appearance. Wolfgang insisted on Himeno to at least practice in Leafenia in case he showed up again. Himeno was now regretting this decision.

Wolfgang murmured something darkly under his breath that resembled "stupid girl." Himeno closed her eyes and blocked out the world; she pushed the energy in her body to become a shield for her friends.

"Stop forcing it," Wolfgang snarled, his lip pulled up in anger. "Your mother never had so much trouble."

With a raised eyebrow, Himeno turned toward the wolf. "My mother?"

A huff of impatience, Wolfgang padded to a patch of soft grass. He pawed the ground as if he silently ordered Himeno to sit down. She complied. He looked out in the distance like he was watching the eternity of time filled with his memories.

"I was a guardian to an elegant, mischievous, and loving girl. Her name was Princess Leora of Blossoms. She protected Leafenia's flowers and woodlands. Leona was a very high princess as her father could sprout the harvest, but she couldn't just marry a high class tribe member and be a leader." Wolfgang let out a bark of hard laughter; it held no amusement. His eyes were far away.

"No, she was kindhearted and giving. Leora came to be the salvation for those in need. She became a healer and she fought off the enemies who threatened her forest and people." His face became serene, a sense of dreamy loving crept through these normally hard eyes.

"One day in her seventeenth spring, Leora found a man in Leafenia. He reeked of the scent of human; he had fallen out of one of those portals that are dotted all around Leafenia. She couldn't help but fall pity for him." He wrinkled his nose in disgust before continuing.

"She nursed him. She cared for him till she grew to love him. This fragile human man offered to take Leora back to Earth to be his wife and she ran away with him. I woke up one morning to find her bed cold and a note that said of her love to this mortal and a short farewell."

Himeno couldn't believe this story. Her mother was actually from Leafenia. Wolfgang's eyes became soft again. "You remind me a lot of her," he admitted. "She had blockage once, she had to search within herself to uncover the problem. Perhaps you should try that, too."

He stretched open his jaws, revealing those yellow fangs webbed with thick saliva. "I need a nap, my shoulder is hurting me. Practice is over with," he dismissed.

She couldn't help but catch a cloud of guilt in Wolfgang's expression. The face was twisted with sadness of ancient lost. Himeno trailed away from the sandy clearing. She wanted to hear the wind whisper in her ear; she wanted the water to bubble uncontrollably at her feet.

As she neared the riverbed, she heard it too late. The sound of stalking feet against the forest floor. The unmistakable _clink_ of some metal objects-probably swords or knifes. Himeno felt the cold metal against her throat.

She didn't even have time to scream. Surprisingly, calamity claimed Himeno. She felt herself flowering as warm light encased her. Himeno could feel her clothes melt away and being replaced with an outfit different from the White Prètear. As if a bloom in blossom from the caress of sunlight, Himeno was released from light as if petals of golden dropped till she was no longer cocooned.

Himeno didn't do anything but react. She kicked up at the nearest attacker. Her fist made direct contact with flesh. A howl escaped from her attacker's lips. Himeno didn't bother to even stop; she threw her weight to the left side before using her elbow meet somebody's center.

Feeling her weight become in flight, she kicked a guy straight in the face. She saw he was covered a black clothe like tights around his legs and a black robe. Only his eyes were the only thing not covered by the black clothe. Though, it wouldn't really matter, his eyes were cold and as black as midnight.

A second later, Himeno felt hands claim her once again. Her wings flapped uselessly like a caged bird. A pair of hands slammed her wings together, till they radiated with a sharp, inexplicable anguish as if this form of celestial transportation was actually Himeno's bones.

She fought through the blinding pain that forced its way into her eyes till she was nearly blinded. Himeno felt the bow in her hand; she fingered the delicate arc for a brief second. An arrow magically appeared. With a moment to aim, the arrow was sent blazing to the enemies from a few feet away. It struck them easily; passing through each opponent until no one was left standing.

Himeno's wing still ached but she felt the power was starting to drain from her. The energy was seeping out and soon more enemies had arrived. She returned to being human, succumbing to fatigue. The world went black for the second time in a week.

Himeno woke up to a cold pallet with the sound of dripping water. It smelled of sweat and feces. The black blotches became clearer as she began to regain conscious. It was nearly engulfed by the darkness. Heat magnified by few torches that furnished the place. The place was made of a metal and concert. It was a prison.

A guard outside the door seemed to have heard her stir awake. He smiled at her. The few teeth he had were an unusual color of a blackish yellow like a pirate from a movie. He winked suggestively at her.

"We're about to have fun with you, little Prètear." He cooed menacingly at her.

Himeno felt dread prick throughout her body. She knew something was terribly wrong. She saw the door yawned open. Three men began to besiege her.

She was too weak to fight them off. One of the men spit in her face, it burned like hot acid when it hit her cheek. "More fight in her than most," one of them grumbled. They were all large, dirty. They had rough hands that groped her body before one of the men clasped her hand.

Unlike being a Prètear, this was sheer agony. Himeno could feel the dark aura ooze on her skin as she found her body and essences being blended up with this stranger. She tried to resist but it was useless.

Hot hate and possessive excitement coursed through this man. He anticipated test driving her ability as their new toy. He really wanted to impress Master. Himeno had lost control of her limbs.

"This is a bit opposite from your normal transformation. Instead the Shadowtamer's are able to control a Prètear's ability and can control the Prètear without any problem. A Shadowtamer is the opposite of a Leafe Knight. We are not noble or good hearted."

He controlled Himeno's legs. They walked forward, striding out of the dungeon into an open field pit like a battlefield of the Spartans. At a passing puddle, Himeno saw her reflection.

She was still her but like a puppet. Her clothes had been transformed into some sort of skimpy outfit; just a few scraps of black clothing that left her soft, fair skin out into the elements. High black boots hugged her calves. She was wearing something like a bra but the material formed an X around her middle before drifting away in a mid-thigh black skirt. The only color on her was a ruby winking evilly at her throat.

Entering the arena, Himeno could hear the whoops as they appraised her outfit and looks with suggestive and inappropriate jeers. A man stood across the ring. He was large, burly. The one thing Himeno did take note was the object that man held in his grip. It looked like an arced sword, its tip already dripped with blood like red paint. Himeno shivered.

"Game on, Prètear. I hope you can take the hits," her voice mocked. Himeno couldn't believe she just watched on the sidelines as she became this man's manipulative doll. Her arms drew out a large sword; Himeno couldn't help the nagging feeling that this man was incompetent when it came to fighting as she saw how awkwardly her arm held the sword.

_Please tell me you know how to fight,_ Himeno begged, hoping to have a conversation as the ones she had with the Leafe Knights. She was right as this stranger answered, _Not fairly well. I thought I could win if I had the Prètear. _This changes things; Himeno didn't accept defeat. _Even I knew if I was with you, you wouldn't win. Your will is in my body. If you're weak, than I'm weak, understand now? Give me control of the body!_ Himeno snapped. _Will we win?_ The man questioned. _I don't know._

Himeno felt the man release the control over her body but she tried to undo this transformation but he still had firm control over this aspect. She gave a mentally sigh. _Let's get this over with._

A figure came over in the middle of the stands. He appeared to be important. This man wore garments that were pure scarlet loosely covering his body. His black hair fanned out around his head like a demonic halo. His eyes glimpsed in Himeno's direction.

Those eyes sent a shudder coursing through Himeno's body. She couldn't tell if it was prison guard who was intimidated or Himeno, herself. Those eyes were red like the ocean. It was greenish blue purity of the sea surrounding his irises. His skin was fair, but caramelized by the sun slightly. His lips were pursed together in a line of distaste.

"The deal is the Prètear will have to win all of the battles and she will be granted the honor…" Himeno didn't pay attention to the announcer. She just gazed at the young man who reminded of her of Hayate, but in so many ways did not.

While this man seemed to be a hollow of a man without passion, Hayate's eyes were filled with passion; though it was a quiet passion. This man was inattentive while Hayate seemed observe every movement and change in his surroundings. Though Hayate's smiles were few to none, they were genuine crooked grins that soothed Himeno's heart. This man, however, turned his head to glance at the elderly man next to him-his father? - with a fake, tentative upward pull of his lips in a mocking, haughty manner.

"Begin," the announcer boomed out. Himeno couldn't continue making comparisons because she saw out of the corner of her eye was movement. She darted away just in time as the ax slammed down. She held the sword up defensively.

_We're going to die, We're going to die,_ the prison guard chanted; anxiety radiating off of him. _I have no intention on being killed here,_ Himeno grounded out. She skidded before flipping away from her opponent. She forced her weight to fall in the large man's direction.

He was bare-chest; he wore a pair of soiled black paints. Gold necklaces decorated his neck. He grunted, revealing the gold tooth and yellow green teeth. Himeno thrust her sword till it made contact. She heard a screech before the man swung skillfully, before she could dodge it completely, she felt the hot course of pain scorch through her upper arm.

Looking down, she noticed the thin, angry scratch that had began puking up a little blood, she ignored it. The crowd was roaring. It jeered her and called her all sorts of names and nearly climaxed into frenzy as her opponent made contact to her skin for the first time.

Himeno danced and dove away from her attacker's blatantly telegraphing moves. She finally realized this oaf had no skill. He was just muscle and bluntness. She was quicker and skilled.

With her speed, she tripped up the large man without too much trouble. He dived and swung for her, but Himeno flipped and waltz on air without so much as another scratch.

She saw an opening as she saw him fall to his feet before he could lumber himself up. Himeno held the sword to his back. She couldn't plunge into him; she refused to kill him.

"If you surrender quietly and nobly, you shall live to see tomorrow," her voice low; assertive. "If you don't, I will and shall plunge this sword in your back without a second glance," she bluffed; she hoped her voice didn't betray her.

The man turned his head over his shoulder. His bared chest had suffered a lot of dirt and a trickle of blood was sticking to the hairs of his body. Though, Himeno looked at his face. Light green snot running down his nose pitifully. His eyes were red rimmed with tears as a river of those salty drops fell from his face.

"Please spare me," he whimpered out. His sobs echoed. "I did this for money. I was trying to avoid being around the users. You see, I've got a large gambling debt and in order for it to be paid off, I fight for the entertainment of the Prince of Shadows." His sobbing cries were in an odd accent.

"You are spared, good sir." Himeno, with the sword to the man's back, called out to the crowd which had turned silent. "This man shall not die. He has admitted defeat and will leave this place in dignity which he deserves." The crowd quiet murmurs before the announcer gave a nod.

"The Prètear has won. This man will leave with dignity; anyone who obstructs this order will hear from the Prince of Shadows and the Kingdom of the Night." Everyone glanced nervously from one another as the man went away, trailing toward the exit.

Himeno looked up to the Prince of Shadows. He seemed to be analyzing her. _We won,_ Himeno's attention was brought back to the present by her capture's pride and astonishment in his thoughts.

_I wasn't planning on losing,_ Himeno simply thought. She thought she had heard him chuckle. "A Prètear. This is different; you stupid pig, get out of her and let her fight with the real warriors," a voice called out.

Himeno's head shot up to look across the way to the tunnel yawning open. An hour glass shadow came strutting closer and closer till Himeno could make out her appearance. _Uh-oh, it's Kimeria, watch out for her. _Himeno felt their bodies separate; it felt like shedding an itchy, uncomfortable sweater. She sighed in relief as a soft wind flew through her body.

"I'm Kimeria, Princess of Shadows; I would like to set a wager with you, Prètear. But please do tell me, what is your name?"

Himeno glanced at Kimeria. She was deadly gorgeous. Her long black hair fell past waist in tight little ringlets. The tight black top that stopped at the curve of her breast was frosted over with a sheer red material that was see-through. Her stomach and arms were exposed showing how taunt they were. The skirt was much the same, the sheer red material was different lengths that went from nearly to knee to the scandalous view of her hip and black underwear. Her legs were exposing more of that caramelized skin similar to the Prince of Shadows; they must be siblings.

"My name is Himeno," she told her, her chin held high. Kimeria had a calculating gleam in her eyes. "Himeno, what would you do for freedom?"

Without thinking, Himeno answered "Anything."

"Fight me."

Himeno couldn't believe her eyes. "Fight you?" Her words were filled with disbelief and shock. Kimeria nodded. "You see, we hold the key to your freedom. I'll let you go-and you have my word- that you'll be able to leave this place. I'd hate to see you become a servant and whore for a man with the highest amount of money. Do we understand each other?" Her innocent smile was masked by the malicious glint in her beautiful green eyes.

"Deal."

"Good. Battle up," she shot across the arena like a flighty deer. Himeno felt her body surge with energy. Soon her normal clothes melted away. Himeno knew she was wielding an ancient power, it sang of life and protection. It wanted her to master it; to tame it.

As a white skirt fell to Himeno's mid-thigh, she realized that this power wasn't the White Prètear it was something else entirely.

A sword swung at Himeno's side. It was the bow. It had transformed itself to fit the occasion as she gazed at the tiny white flowers decorated sword's handle. Himeno looked at Kimeria. She looked at Himeno with distaste.

"Nice magic trick," she mocked. Himeno grinned. "Thanks."

Kimeria was on top of her in a second. Himeno didn't have any time to react before Kimeria's weapon scratched open her leg. It was one of those stars. Himeno wiped the blood away before taking into the air. Himeno wished to escape so she let herself float in the sky above Kimeria. Kimeria laughed.

"Flying will get you nowhere," she hissed. The innocent girl was gone; instead Himeno was facing a killer. One who had killed multiple times and enjoyed the rush of death in her hands.

Kimeria joined Himeno in the sky effortlessly. She didn't need wings and that was when Himeno noticed something. Kimeria was manipulating the wind. Kimeria's hands would look as if they were patting the air but really she was directing it to chase after Himeno.

Himeno swore. The first match was a size up, this match was for keeps. She had to win. Kimeria looked sheer evil. She held a whip in her hands. "You will lose," she shrieked happily.

She struck the whip at Himeno. The end of it struck Himeno in the side. She fell out of the sky like a stone. The pain wasn't like anything Himeno could describe. The burning agony sent the crowd into a fit; they jeered and whooped with glee. She felt herself collide heavily into the ground.

With a moan, Himeno gingerly stood up holding her side. The blood was seeping through the white outfit like blood on snow. She nearly fell down back on her knees.

Kimeria dropped down gracefully. A condescending, malicious glint in those green eyes and the way her face was twisted up, Himeno could tell Kimeria liked the thought of killing. The Princess of Shadows liked to watch her prey suffer at her hands letting them teeter on the brink of death.

"Game over."


	7. Humility And Sorrow

Looking in Kimeria's eyes, Himeno thought. _No, I will not die here. I will not be defeated here._ Himeno let go of her side. Before she could regain her balance, Kimeria attacked. "Let's go for a little ride," she taunted.

Himeno was suddenly airborne without any will to stay suspended in the air. She shrieked as the bitter bite of the wind slapped her face and snatched her breath. Kimeria had her by her left arm and was swinging her round and round like some doll.

The excruciating pain throbbed throughout Himeno's limb as she felt the connection to her arm to her shoulder to the rest of her body tear. It felt like the muscles and tissue were ripping apart from each other in agonizingly slow process; a searing anguish that nearly a wave of unconsciousness overcame Himeno.

"I never did care for your type of look. You look like virgin who's selling her body for the first time. You cheap, pathetic whore," Kimeria sang. At that moment, Himeno felt herself being thrust downward. She sliced through the air like a streak of light.

Screeching, she finally made contact with the unforgiving ground. She could feel burns going from her stomach to her legs. For a heartbeat, she was blinded by darkness. Himeno rolled over in time to see a pool of her own blood. Her teeth felt like they had been loosened; her mouth had been cut opened. Thankfully, her nose wasn't broken just bleeding. Cuts marred her legs and her side was making it painful to breath.

Luckily, Himeno had turned over to see the dagger that was in Kimeria's hands as the Princess of Shadows darted down to the ground to strike Himeno. Rolling in the opposite direction as the knife struck the ground right where Himeno had been, Kimeria shot a look of pure bloodthirsty rage.

"You're a lot more fun; you don't die as quickly as the others," her words made Himeno mentally cringe.

Without a second to spare, she found her way to her feet. Himeno stood in front of Kimeria, who was still crouching down in the dirt like a besieged animal. Gone was the prime and proper young Princess but now there was a savage.

Kimeria's eyes had gone from a tranquil green to a bewildered, hungry look. Her hair which used to be arranged in a breathtaking style was now puffy and twice its size like the fur of a bristling cat. Her clothes were ripped and dirty; her skin was no longer creamy and appealing to look at but now a coat of grim lay on its smooth surface in nasty patches. Her lips were curled back to reveal teeth that looked like they desired to sink into Himeno's flesh.

Himeno felt for the sword. She drew it as it became a bow. The familiar bow felt light and protective in her hands. "You're right; this is game over," Himeno nodded as two arrows struck her red material to the dirty ground.

"You little bitch; do you think that is all it takes to defeat me is a couple of weak arrows?" Kimeria took an arrow in her grasp before yelping back as if it had burned her. "Let me of this trap, you whore! I command you let me out, you stupid bitch!"

"Cease this behavior, Kimeria," a deep, booming command rang through the clearing. Himeno head snapped to gaze at the man who saved the battle from turning into a bloodbath.

"How dare you wanton heavens attack an innocent woman?" The voice scowled. He wore bagging black pants with a scarlet robe that went to his mid-thigh. His face was wrinkled; his hauntingly familiar blue eyes were sunken into the hammocks of his face. The pallor of his skin was unusually light compared to Kimeria's skin.

"Grandpa, she's pinned me down to the ground with her damn arrows; she hasn't stopped beating me up since she invited me to fight. She's the uncivilized brute. Are you going to watch her hurt me?" Her crocodile tears almost seemed real. Himeno gazed in disbelieve the Princess of Shadows.

Throwing back his head, the elderly man barked out a chortle. "You were never one of honesty, were you, Kimeria? That will be your greatest downfall, my dear." He turned toward Himeno with a serious expression on his face. "You have captured her. Do what you will," he told her.

With one finger in the air, the old man paused. "Will you do me a favor?" Himeno nodded. "Please keep my granddaughter there so she may learn humility and maybe once she has learned this skill she will stop with her treacheries."

The old man gazed intently at Himeno. "You look like a woman I once loved a long time ago," he muttered. Himeno could barely hear him. "Lady Leora," he whispered into the sky. She jolted at that name.

"I've been terribly rude. You must have a terrible impression on us already. My name is Menfuse. May I ask you something?"

Himeno nodded. "What was your mother's name?" Himeno knew her mother's name was Hikari which meant light. "Awayuki Hikari," she replied. "May I ask you why?" Himeno added.

"Come to dinner with me. I will tell you the story of Princess Leora of Blossoms," he gravely told her. Himeno could hear the sobbing noises from Kimeria. "Grandpa, don't let this peasant leave me here," she screamed.

Menfuse turned to view his granddaughter; a frosty glare was pointed in her direction. "As a royal, one must learn respect the people and learn humility; you are a royal. You have responsibilities others do not. Do not forget that one mistake could breech your father's reputation," he lectured.

Himeno followed Menfuse from the battlefield. "Please allow yourself a bath in order to be presentable to the family. This is the only way we may offer an apology."

Being lead down to one more impeccably clean corridor, Himeno was ready to return home. The maid gave a curt curtsy before trailing away like a ghost. The uncomfortable custom clothing did not suit her taste.

The garb exposed her stomach and legs while the clingy black material was tight around her chest before crisscrossing in the back of her neck. The scoop curved of the top let a generous amount of cleavage to be revealed while a ruby that matched her fiery eyes rested on the hollow base of her creamy white throat. The skirt was simply a mid thigh length with a thin layer of black lace webbing across the silky scarlet skirt.

Himeno wanted to pull her hair free from all the pins. She had allowed her red spikes to grow to her shoulders recently, which was now pulled into an elegant, elaborate style. A red rose was pinned in her hair. The maid had insisted on the makeup saying "It's only tradition."

Over her eyelids, Himeno had a fairly thick coating of dried black liquid like eyeliner. Her eyelashes were darkened from little rays of sunshine under her eyes to midnight darkness. Her lips were moistened with some sort of tasty substance.

The dining room was enveloped in candlelight. The golden light was warm as shadows crept around the room. The huge mahogany dining table gleamed while it basked in the light. At the end of the table, the Prince of Shadows sat with an apathetic look in his eyes. Menfuse sat in the middle on the left side.

As she entered the dining room, she heard a gasp from someone. She saw that Menfuse was not alone. The Prince of Shadows was joining them. He gaped in astonishment as his eyes followed her.

"Do you like what you see, Zarek?" Menfuse chuckled. The Prince of Shadow's blue green gaze had darkened as his eyes stalked her across the room. Himeno tried her hardest to curtsy; she winced as the mental image of her looking like a cross footed duck came to mind.

"No need for formalities," Menfuse waved at her. "Zarek, I'd like you to meet Himeno," he gestured to her. Himeno flashed him a soft smile.

"Come, before the food is too cold to be eaten," Menfuse beckoned. Himeno numbly sat across the grand table from Zarek. His eyes followed her.

"It's a pleasure to have met such an exquisite beauty," Zarek complimented. Much to Himeno's embarrassment, her whole face was set aflame.

Menfuse looked between the two of them. "Lady Himeno, please free Princess Kimeria after dinner. Now let's dine on a feast along with a story of my beloved Lady Leora, Princess of Blossoms."

Himeno avidly watched Menfuse. He looked deep in thought. "I fell in love with her when I first meet her. I was invited to attend a ball on my eighteenth summer and her sixteenth. I had excused myself for air and then I met her. She was surrounded by beautiful white petals swirling in the wind while she was basked in moonlight. I had only spoken to her a couple of times but I couldn't tear myself away from her beauty, her kindness, her love for life. I offered my position and my protection to her father to have her for my bride without even considering her feelings. It was selfish, arrogant, and most of all it tarnished the goodness in me. I wanted her to be mine; I wanted to be worthy of such a woman, I failed.

"Her father naturally consented. He found the match to be ideal. The wedding was going to be in her seventeenth summer. Though, during the fall and spring I could not visit my darling Leora because I had business to take care of," he coughed while a blush crept up his neck to his rosy cheeks. His eyes grew wetter as if he was suppressing tears.

"You see, I had a young girl by the name of Elara, Princess of Shadows. She was a very demure, naïve girl who dreamed that one day I would see her not as a younger sister but as a wife, a woman. She was only fifteen years old, and I was bestowed with Lady Leora. It was a nasty love triangle. I was cruel to Elara-Leora, if she could have seen the scene she would have been ashamed-I told her ruthlessly that I had fallen in love with any other woman and I found her affectionate unwanted and a nuisance. I had trampled over her heart but she still held steadfast. Elara promised that one day I would be hers and she would trap me into a marriage if it was the last thing she did. She always got what she wanted, I was no different.

"I came back in the beginning of my nineteenth summer to marry the woman I had desired and loved since I saw her. Her father approached me with tears in his eyes. He clasped my shoulder and told me his daughter ran away with another man. The King of Woodland, the mighty lord, was sobbing on my shoulder. His reminder of his lovely wife, who had died long ago, was now gone. This was the beginning of a dark period in Leafenia.

"Anyway, I felt a great strength attack me. I was filled with such animosity and jealousy of this weak, pathetic human who had stolen my love from right underneath me. I went to the human world only briefly; I had an epiphany when I walked through the portal between our worlds.

"As I had trampled Lady Elara's heart with my cruel words, Lady Leora had been gentle breaking mine as she ran away with her human. I knew she would never love me, she showed me gentle kindness as she did everyone else but her eyes never ignited with passion in my presence. Somehow, I knew they never would. I would always be given quiet kindness. It would be a one-sided marriage of love. She would have probably been sad and for such a warm soul, maybe it was better to just remember my love, my Lady Leora, as just a faint memory of her breathtaking goodness instead of taking away her life. As I said before, my choice, which I'm not proud of, was selfish.

"My father was growing ill. I knew as the eldest son it was time to take a wife before my father died. Lady Elara was awaiting me with open arms. When I proposed to her, she wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear. Her words were _"I was always supposed to be yours."_

"At that moment I knew I could never love Lady Elara. We had a loveless marriage, to say in the least. I never stopped hoping that Lady Leora would come back; I always waited for her. Lady Elara had our children but it wasn't enough. My wife was resentful to me and Leora. She used to speak so venomously. One of the many things I regret in my entire marriage is that I actually got married. I allowed my wife, whom I grew to respect, to die of a prolonged broken heart."

He stopped. His face glistened with salty drops. Himeno listened in quiet contemplation. This man had loved Lady Leora with all his heart. This bitter love triangle left everyone with a broken heart. So many sad memories…

Zarek had been silent throughout the entire story. Everyone's food had been untouched; though Himeno, who could never seem to fill her stomach, had lost her appetite during the story.

"Grandfather, I think it is time to fetch Kimeria. Hopefully, she is in a better mood," Zarek interrupted the silence. Himeno stood up. Menfuse heaved up. "She reminds me of Lady Elara in more than one way," he murmured.

Zarek shrugged before glided from corridor to corridor till they were at the battle arena. The crowd was not as full as it was earlier. Kimeria looked sullenly at the ground.

The icy wind swirled around her exposed body. Night had approached along with the harsh snap of cold. Himeno approached her.

Kimeria met her gaze from her slumped over position in the mud. Those green eyes were aflame with hatred and humiliation. "You'll pay for this," she growled harshly under her breath. Himeno rolled her eyes. She crouched down before she easily took her arrows out of the material holding Kimeria down.

The Princess of Shadows caught herself as her stiff joints remembered the earth. She strode past her brother and grandfather without a glance to either of them. Her body was straight as she sulked away inside the castle.

Zarek let out a low chuckle. "She'll never change," he commented. Menfuse sighed. "She'll only be alone in her own bitterness soon."

With a turn toward Himeno's direction, Zarek offered his arm. "Shall we go inside for tea?" She nodded. Menfuse followed behind them.

As they resumed their seats in the grand dining room, Menfuse's eyes darted toward Himeno. "Please tell us your story, my dear."

Himeno told him that she was a Prètear who defeated the Princess of Disaster and restored Leafenia from its dark ages. She than began describing her recount of the fight with Night Shade. She spoke of Wolfgang's story of Lady Leora.

"May I interrupt?" Zarek asked. Himeno nodded. "You may have restored Leafenia's dying body but there is a lot of political corruption along with this association that Night Shade is in. It's very secretive and it terrorizes the people of Leafenia. This place is far from healed yet," he argued.

Menfuse seemed to have a different thought on everything that Himeno had said. "In your homeland, what does Hikari mean?"

Himeno quickly answered, "Light."

A grin broke out on the elderly man's face. "Leora means light also," he informed us. In the same breath he continued, "You look like a spitting image of Lady Leora. Her passionate eyes, her vibrate hair, her smile. She was a fighter but I think you have much more skill than she did."

Zarek glanced in Himeno's direction. "Is your mother still alive?"

With a shake of her head, Himeno replied. "She died when I was younger; the only thing she left was the love of flowers we grew together."

Menfuse looked disappointed. "I'm terribly sorry, Lady Himeno," Zarek murmured sympathetically. "I lost my parents young also, so I can imagine the pain of losing your mother," he added.

After the loudest silence Himeno had ever witness, she broke the heavy spell. "I'm sorry to hear that. I must apologize. It's getting very late and I must return to my home. I've been gone for two days. My family must be terribly worried," she hinted.

After the men exchanged a glance, Menfuse nodded. "Of course, dear girl, you must be exhausted. It's been quiet an adventurous two days. I hope we made your impression on us not as uncivilized brutes but as worldly gentlemen. Thank for giving me a look at Leora," Menfuse told her.

As Himeno began to stand, Zarek was beside her in a moment. He pulled the chair out for her as she stood up. "I'll lead you the way out. Shall I call a carriage to bring you to your destination?"

Shaking her head, "No, I would be quite happy, though, if one could point out the direction to the Leafe Knights' home."

At that moment, Menfuse and Zarek snapped their heads in her direction. "Do you know of Hayate?" Zarek demanded.

Himeno smiled at that name. "Yes, why do you ask?"

Zarek gave her an expression filled with pride and a bit of sadness. "Hayate is my younger brother."


	8. Enchantment of Moonlight

Himeno heard the haughty, dainty giggles before she saw the person. "Of course, Hayate is our brother. How stupid is she?" Himeno saw Kimeria, who seemed to recover from her lesson in humility. Some things must never change.

The girl was now sported a dark gold, long sleeve shirt that fit snugly around of her arms and her chest. The shirt ended once again at the curve of her breast as her flat stomach exposed before a skirt of multiple layers of sheer ebony lace floated around her body like black waters. Each movement was a dangerous grace. Half of her long black hair was piled on top of her head while waves of the shiny mass fell around her head like a halo. A hair ornament that was laced with gold and black along with the ostentatious golden earrings completed the look of royalty.

"You must know that the _honorable_," Kimeria sneered. "Leafe Knights are all associated with the some part of the three royal families. Hayate is my elder half brother; he is Prince of Dark Winds. Lord Goh's family is part of the royal court; but of not a relative. Please send him my greetings," she gave Himeno a coy smile.

Zarek stood next to me. "It is true that the Leafe Knights do have some claim in position in Leafenia. They are nobles; powerful men who were chosen to protect Leafenia. We can continue this conversation in private if you want to know more, Himeno," he concluded. Kimeria pouted.

"Why does it feel like you want me gone?" She demanded her bottom lip jutted out.

A smile crept up on Zarek's face. "Ah, you're beginning to read people better."

Kimeria gaped at him before exchanging a glance in Himeno's direction. She thought she heard her grumble out "temptress" under her breath as she bolted in the opposite direction.

With a glance in Himeno's direction, Zarek lead her to the door in an excruciating slow pace. "We would have allowed you to stay the night. It's terribly dangerous for a young lady to be traveling alone in the dead of night. Who knows what kind of trouble you may run into?"

A look of defiance and her chin lifted higher, "I can handle myself quite well."

Zarek peered into Himeno's eyes. "I'm sure you can, Lady Himeno. You are capable," he murmured softly. At this moment, she took a heartbeat to realize how close they were to each other. The heat was folding them in the embrace of sizzling privacy away from bustle of the castle.

Himeno's face began to burn red. Zarek, not seeing her discomfort, continued speaking. "If I cannot convince to spend the night here, than I must leave you with the only thing that I can give you."

A shy smile teasing across that stoic face was all Himeno saw before she knew his intentions. His hand was soft against hers, he gently cradled her hand in his; his touch was like a moth's wing against her fingers.

Slowly, his blue green eyes came and met hers. His eyes were no longer inattentive. He raised their encased hands to meet just below his eye level. Those orbs of the sea were twinkling with mischief, laughter, and most of all affection. His pink lips caressed along the side of Himeno's knuckles… once…twice… before with a gentle smile he lowered her hand which fell from his grip to her side.

Himeno flushed once again. She probably resembled a tomato. "Goodbye," she squeaked before dashing to the door.

"Farewell, sweet Himeno, the only one who will ever touch my heart."

In the warm embrace of home, Himeno fell into bed. _What a long, odd day,_ she reflected. The loudest silence echoed throughout the entire house when she arrived. It was well past midnight.

Everyone in the family understood that time was different than here. A few hours had passed in Leafenia while on Earth the moon was perched in the inked sky of two days pasted. It seemed as if time really flew on Earth as Leafenia's time seemed to drag; unwilling to change.

"You're rather late," a recognizable voice muttered. Himeno twisted her head to see him standing out her window. Billowing, the drapes nearly curtained Hayate. Unlike with Zarek, just looking at those deep blue eyes were enough to make her heart shudder uncontrollably.

Guilt coursed through Himeno. "Um… yes, I ran into a little rift with some people," she stuttered. Hayate's black eyebrow arced as the questions were crystal clear in those stormy eyes.

"I had a chance to meet your brother and sister. Your brother is a smooth talker while your sister is definitely something," she commented. Hayate glowered at the ground for a moment.

"You went to the Kingdom of Shadows?" His voice was low; underneath that calm façade was boiling rage. Himeno instantly became defensive. "It wasn't something I had planned to happen, you know."

"Going there is dangerous. You could have gotten yourself killed. Dammit, use your head, Himeno," he snapped. His eyes were filled concern and fear. Hayate jumped from the window before soundlessly landing on the carpet. He nearly jogged toward Himeno.

She was immobilized. Somehow she knew that Hayate wasn't going to hurt her. Roughly, he snatched Himeno by the upper arms.

The world began to spin as objects came out in dark blurs. Hayate was shaking her. His words barely audible as with each harsh rocking movement came out with a grounded out syllable.

"Don't scare me"-shake "like that ever again"-shake. "I looked everywhere"-shake. "I was so"- shake "sick with worry"- shake. Each movement sent Himeno jerking as her mind swam with dizziness.

Before her mind could readjust itself, she was pushed into Hayate's quivering embrace. Her head tucked neatly under his chin as his arms squeezed her body while her hands could barely touch each other against his upper body.

"Don't leave me ever again," he murmured thickly in her hair. Himeno could hear his thundering heartbeat against her body, vibrating them. His breath seemed a little heavier than usual.

Tempted to squirm, Himeno just held him tighter. These moments were often fleeting and left her with mixed emotions, but right now, she just wanted to relish in the fact that he was holding on to her.

Hayate pulled away at that moment. His eyes examined Himeno. She looked exquisite. Basked in moonlight, he was enchanted. Her spell was too strong for such a weak man like him. Lingering on him was her scent, that intoxicating aroma of flowers and crisp wind. Her eyes were soft as they melted in his gaze.

Each time they were together, Hayate's heart broke a little. He knew she would never love him. He didn't deserve her love. It didn't help that the flame of hope did not flicker out but ignited when she so much as smiled at him.

Those pink lips were no longer pursed closed but were slightly open; inviting him to taste their sweetness. Hayate resisted. He was a gentleman, or so he told himself. Fantasies danced through his mind as he gazed at that luscious mouth.

_Did Zarek do something to her? I'd never forgive him. My brother can be very possessive. Anyway, he cannot have what's mine,_ Hayate pondered. He looked down. Himeno was still gazing up at him.

"Are you alright?" Her voice was a bit hoarse; her amber eyes melted his heart.

"I will be," he replied quietly. At that moment, she caressed his hand. Just a simple touch from her made Hayate's vision clouded as he was drunk with her scent, her touch; her very essences.

Those simple strokes against his skin just fanned the fire deep within his chest. Hayate abruptly snatched her hand. He leaned forward till his mouth was nearly brushing against hers. Her warm breath teased him as it rolled into his face like waves.

"It's getting late," she breathed. A lovely blush crept to her cheeks. Hayate rocked on his heels; disappointment radiated off him was almost tangible. It was only expected.

"Sleep well," he whispered. He fell out of the window before the sky claimed him.

**Author's Note: Sorry my friends! I've got the flu (in the mid of August, where's the justice in this world!) This chapter is going to sound bad and short. Sorry! Promise the next will be longer for sure. (Do Not Own Anything of Prètear.)**


	9. Extra: Hayate's Love

**I'm going to switch it up a bit in this chapter! This chapter is just a fun, semi-related part of the series. Think of this chapter as the EXTRA chapter like in a manga. Like any other extra, it is going to be short... Sorry! I do NOT own anything from Prètear. (From Hayate's POV) Enjoy!**

Princess of Leafenia: Extra

Hayate didn't realize he was staring. All he could think about was Himeno. She didn't realize her simple movements left him marveling at her grace, the enchantment that nearly put him at her mercy.

Himeno bent down in the giggling brook. The crystal clear water splashed her till her hair was starting to plaster to her now growing red hair. A mirthful glow was in those beautiful ember eyes. Creamy, rosy skin was exposed by the simple wrap around her body. Hayate just watched her.

A carefree laugh was like chimes in the wind to Hayate. For his entrainment, he let a gust a wind stroke through those waves of red. He yearned to be like the wind and just strum his fingers in her silky hair.

Holding out her arms wide, Himeno embraced the billow of breeze. Hayate's self control almost snapped. He yearned-it was painful pleasure radiating throughout his body-to throw himself into her arms and let his fantasies become reality.

Flicking her wrist, Hayate nearly drowned in desire to walk up and kiss the hidden flesh of the inside of her wrist which he knew was soft.

"Let's water the plants, Hajime, Shin, Mannen," she called.

Goh appeared at that moment, only his head sticking out the window. "Mannen is going with the older boys for now. Please just play in the garden with Shin and Hajime." Himeno's eyes flickered with disappointment but extinguished quickly as the two youngest Leafe Knights came outside.

Hayate's emotions reined themselves as he watched the two children propel themselves in her direction like the attraction the planets have for the sun.

Hajime had a grin on his face as two dimples were exposed. Shin put his arms around Himeno's upper thighs before burying his cheek against her stomach. She patted his head affectionately before taking each of their hands. The young children were already chattering up a storm.

Hayate glowered in jealousy. The children could so easily take her in their arms! They got to feel the warmth from her enveloping embrace while he could only hold on to the handful of those haunting memories of Himeno.

Deciding to act, Hayate intervened. "Hayate!" Himeno gaped in astonishment. "Do you have room for one more?" Hayate asked his voice low even in his ears.

Shin and Hajime exchanged an exasperate glance.

Himeno smiled, sending a flutter of butterfly wings flirting against Hayate's heart. Those luscious almost red lips turned up revealing a set of white teeth. With a twirl, Himeno began to walk toward the flowers.

Taking this answer as a reason to join them, Hayate trailed behind her. He watched as her dainty feet danced over the ground, her heels were not marred by the dirt as they stood about three inches from the ground as if Himeno was wearing an invisible high heel. Those calves were a creamy white that gleamed in the sun while a couple droplets of water winked like diamonds against her skin. The stretch of her muscle rippled underneath her skin. Her thighs covered by the simple blue wrap stuck to the shapely limbs. Thin legs moving quickly, creating friction that Hayate didn't want to linger on because some fantasies would keep him all night. He snuck an ungentlemanly glance at her rounded butt. Against the blue cloth, her body was covered but exposed. He could see the arch of her hips while the deep curve of her thin waist. Faintly, he could make out the outline of her outer breast. He could see the muscles tensed in her back while her slight shoulders curved to somewhat exposed thin neck.

Heat flushed into his face. These romantic interludes were dancing in his brain, nearly bringing him to his knees in desire. He was not any better than a pervert!

"Hayate, Hayate," he heard in the distance. Every fiber of his being was on Himeno's body. After a heartbeat, he registered Himeno and him were alone. The children had bound on ahead of them, chasing excitedly at a butterfly.

After a stab of pity for the innocent butterfly, Hayate turned looked down at Himeno. The wind-this time without his doing-was strongly gusting as the sun rained down Himeno. The affect created a halo around her body. He didn't notice something till now.

"Your hair has a tint of light brown in it?" He asked. She nodded as her hair flew in front of her face. She tried to pull it away so she could actually see.

Missing a piece that lay close to her lips, Hayate just reacted. He pinched the delicate strand in his thumb and pointer finger. At first, it looked as if she cringed from his touch, but she smiled while a blush began to bloom in her face. He accidently brushed his knuckles against her moistened lips. The electrifying pleasure shot through his body. He clumsily tucked the strand behind her tiny, shell- shaped ear.

"Thanks," she breathed. Her eyes were melting him in that spot. Hayate took in Himeno's high cheek bones, her classic nose, and than those lips. His eyes stayed on those lips. The sun was having an effect on them.

His memories were of the kiss he shared with her when she was in her deep sleep. It was unresponsive, lacking warmth and filled with grief and hope. He recalled last night, in Himeno's bedroom, the kiss he longed to share with her.

Knowing he didn't deserve her, she was too good; too pure for him. Hayate knew he could break her like he broke Takako. Happily ever after endings seemed to dodge him. For once, though, he wanted to experience just a piece of happiness.

Her lips were once again inviting him to sample their delectable taste. She swiped those cherry red lips with her small pink tongue as if Hayate didn't already have enough desire coursing through his body.

This action led him to lean toward her. Everything about her was perfect to him. Her beauty, her heart, her love for live. He was beyond infatuation with Himeno. He was in love with her. Hayate couldn't describe this moment.

All he knew was he was aching for Himeno. He wanted her to see his open heart. He feverishly craved to have her for himself so he could give her the world. Her existence was now tied to his own; he wanted to protect her, to cherish her. The world no longer held any appeal if she wasn't it. A great shift dawned in his life. Gravity no longer keep him upright, Himeno was now his anchor in this world. How did everything that made him who was, his essences and his lists of importance, seem to shift to revolve around this small, fiery girl?

It was like opening his eyes into a new world. Almost as if Hayate had been born in the nighttime and the sun never rose but now he could see the bright light just swallowing the entire world. This new found light enveloped Himeno as if a second layer of skin.

In the aftermath of this revelation, Hayate couldn't believe only a few seconds had gone by. He leaned till he could feel the heat of her breath against his cheek. Her breathing had hiked up as she anticipated the kiss.

"What are you doing to Himeno?" Shin questioned as Hajime stood and looked in wonder. The moment was shattered. Hayate bounced back with disappointed aching in his heart. Himeno cleared her throat, those eyes looked depressed before masked with happiness.

"Let's go play," she announced, she bolted. The kids shrugged before following along in a bubbling happiness.

_Epic fail… I guess it wasn't meant to be right now…_ Hayate grumpily thought. He caught a glance of Himeno. She still took his breath away.


	10. A Reappearance

Each day blurred into another till she could only remember spending days in Leafenia. Himeno was getting stronger, she could feel it. Practicing with her new powers was likes stretching muscles that had never been used before. At the end of each session, her body was weary and her clothes clung to her body from perspiration.

Stumbling to the ground on one hot afternoon, Himeno moaned as the center of her body ached. Wolfgang let out a huff. "Good grief, girl, you need to work on stigma. Otherwise, you'll be too exhausted in a fight and lose."

Himeno rose to her feet once again, she felt her clothes melt away; it came almost naturally now. The white skirt fell about four inches from her hip bones, the front of the dress was snug around her little frame. A crown of flowers was balanced on top of her free, red hair. Wings almost transparent sprouted out of her back, the slight tinge of the clearest white like first fallen snow.

Today she was practicing against multiple opponents meaning the older Leafe Knights and Wolfgang was fighting against her. Himeno felt her energy soar as Wolfgang leaped in front of her with his claws extended. She waltzed out of the way with quick steps while she drew her bow-now transformed into a sword. Hitting him flat on the back, she watched him wince before falling; he was now considered "dead."

Goh, Sesame, and Kei came up, surrounding Himeno. She flashed them a smile before her sword transformed into a fan. With a flick of her wrist, a heave of wind violently rocked up while a cloud of dust swirled. When the fog of dirt had cleared, Himeno saw the trio had stumbled a bit. She ran up before swinging up in the air, catching Goh on his shoulders. She used his broad shoulders to shove him into Kei. Sesame was faster, dodging effectively while his companions were in an undignified tumble.

The younger Leafe Knights, who were sitting in the outskirts of the clearing with Takako, cheered on while Mannen booed at Sesame for being quick on his feet.

Taking advantage of Himeno's distraction, Hayate aimed his sword hard against her neck as if he was swinging a bat. Himeno couldn't believe his speed. She dropped gracefully, nearly doing the splits to avoid being hit. Her body was already aching with all the effort from defeating the first three opponents.

Sesame took advantage of her momentary fatigue and swung his sword in her direction. Rolling out of the way, she managed to get about four feet away from both of the two Leafe Knights. The men turned towards her and she didn't think about it. Himeno felt all her energy pulse through her body, attempting to escape. She held out her palm in defense and the echo of energy struck the two men sending them to the ground.

Feeling drained, Himeno fell to her knees. "We're done," she breathed.

"I'm very impressed, Lady Himeno." The familiar voice was soft, welcoming. Whirling her head around, Himeno caught sight of Zarek, Prince of Shadows.

"Hello, Prince Zarek, this is an unexpected surprise," Himeno smiled at him. He took a few steps closer toward her till she was practically kneeling in front of him. He offered his hand, Himeno gratefully took it.

As she heaved up, Prince Zarek had other ideas. He took her hand once again, grazing her bare knuckles across his lips. When they stood in front of each, he leaned in more. "I'm happy to see you again," he whispered, his breath caressing against her ear and the side of her neck.

Himeno stumbled a step backward; a blush was threatening to burn her skin. An easy grin was on her face. "It's nice to see you, too, Prince Zarek."

"You must drop the formalities, Himeno," he pressed. Himeno nodded.

The other Leafe Knights eyed Hayate as his expression grew darker. Wolfgang huffed out at the exchange.

Still gripping Himeno's hand, Zarek turned to the eyes from across the clearing. "Brother," he called. Dragging Himeno, Zarek went over to Hayate. "Hayate, how are you?" Zarek questioned.

Hayate's glower just lay on the hand that snared Himeno's wrist. "I've been better," he murmured. Himeno, in concern, put her free hand lightly on his shoulder. "Did I hurt you?" She demanded worry began to pucker in between her eyebrows.

"Not intentionally," he honestly told her. She turned to the rest of the party. "Did I pass?" Goh whooped while Kei gave a quiet applause.

"Of course, you passed. That last move was unheard of, just flick of your wrist and next thing you know Sesame and Hayate are on the ground. That is so awesome," Goh boomed. Wolfgang rumbled. "Your mother could do that, too. She said it was the pulsing energy from the plants and her own body synchronizing and combining energy to strike an enemy. Very impressive."

Sesame gave his praise before going to meet a frantic Takako. Himeno felt Zarek's grip on her wrist loosen before she managed to wiggle her hand free. Hayate, who was acting strangely, was exchanging causalities with his brother. His eyes were tense, his body was strained. Himeno wanted to just come up behind him and hug his waist to relieve some of that pressure.

Himeno started to numbly walk to where the younger Leafe Knights sat. "Did I hurt them badly?" She asked quietly to Shin. The child with his beautiful gold locks shook his head.

"No, Hayate is just being sad. I guess he's homesick," Shin considered.

Mannen glanced at Shin. "I don't think he's homesick, I think he's just angry cuz Himeno beat him so easily, I would be angry."

Hajime shook his head. "No, he would be happy for Himeno. He would be happy when he knows when Himeno can defend herself."

Himeno bowed her head on her thighs. She was so tired, her body throbbed. Her head was pounding. She could feel the world become smaller and smaller in her vision. Her eyes fought to keep open.

Opening her eyes with shock, she realized she was cradled in Hayate's arms. This is where she wanted to be forever. In his warm protection, Himeno felt secure. "You are weak right now," he confirmed. Himeno shook her head. Her tongue felt too heavy to respond.

He cupped one of his hands to fold against her inside knees and another to support her back and neck. Though, Himeno wanted to lift her head, her neck rolled against arm till her body was limp.

"Damn it, a fever is starting to spike. Wolfgang, Himeno's sick; let's take her back to our home. She shouldn't be outside." He bowed his head to touch her clammy cheek. Himeno didn't remember anything else.

IV.

Hayate bowed his head. His brother was in love with Himeno. He wanted to marry Himeno. Zarek, the heir to the Kingdom of Shadows, was going to wed the girl Hayate loved. He could not bear calling Himeno his sister.

Sitting next to her while she lay in his bed, he knew how much he loved her. He knew there would be never enough time to love her. She had always been his flower; he wanted to shelter her and keep her from harm's way. He wanted to be stronger than what he really was so that he could protect her. As he watched her groan and shiver in his bed, he knew that was where Himeno was meant to be: next to him only.

Hayate stroked Himeno's feverish cheek. She curled into his touch, probably because it cooler than her skin. Dabbing a wet cloth on her head, Hayate sighed. She was always getting in some sort of trouble.

Recalling the conversation merely an hour ago, Hayate felt sick himself…

Hayate had just been blown away by the surge of energy. He felt his body go numb as he tried to stand up. His back burned from impact. A spike of worry zinged through his body as he saw Himeno fall to her knees but alarm started to build as he saw the unmistakable shape of his brother.

Zarek had not changed in the last six years. He was still powerful; he still had the slightly smug look on his pale face. The only thing that was different was his blue-green eyes were filled with dark desire as he stared at Himeno.

Watching his older brother grab Himeno's hand and placing those possessive kisses on her delicate hand, Hayate's body went from numb to ice. He watched as Himeno's eyes were heavy-lidded in an obvious haze as Zarek looked with sheer adoration. He eased his way closer to her like an animal stalking its prey. Hayate couldn't hear the words but he could tell from the way the two were so close that something had gone on at the castle of Shadows, something Himeno didn't tell him.

She had smiled at him; the gesture was like the clouds were pardoned so the sun could shine just for Zarek. Hayate felt a stab of jealousy for his brother; he should have been the only one to see such a smile.

Zarek approached Hayate and his whole world had turned dark. Zarek, with eyes brimming with delight, began to exchange fluent friendliness before telling Hayate his intentions:

"What do you think of Lady Himeno?"

Hayate felt instantly wary. "She is someone who I respect deeply. I think dearly of her."

Zarek pondered for a moment, his hand rubbing the bottom of his chin. "How do I go about courting her? I want Himeno for my wife. I think she'll be the ideal queen for the Land of Shadows."

If Hayate was wary before, he was positively livid inside. He would not help his brother in this endeavor! Himeno was his. Hayate did not share. "Zarek, I will not help you trap Himeno into a marriage. I refuse," he told Zarek stiffly.

At that moment, Hayate watched Himeno cradle herself in a ball. He felt something strike his heart. He knew that something was not right. As soon he scooped her into his arms, everything began to make sense in his world. The fatigue and conversation with Zarek seemed to melt away as he held her in his arms. Her body molded perfectly against his figure. She shivered against his chest, his heart fluttered.

Himeno moaned, bringing Hayate back into reality. "What happened?" Her voice was hoarse. He looked at her. How was it possible that she could be so sick but in his mind she was still stunning?

"Be quiet, tulip head! You're sick," he told her playfully. He ruffled her hair, feeling the rough silk through his fingers. Her face was red like a tomato causing Hayate to be a bit frantic. "Your fever is spiking up. Just relax," he soothed.

"Your hands are cool. Feels nice," she mumbled. Those amber eyes were already starting to droop. "Hayate," she breathed. His hand still on the bed, her hand took his into her feeble grasp.

Standing over her, he thought about the kiss he had shared with her when the snow of happiness and miracles fell. God, how many times had he thought about that kiss? It would be burned in his mind forever.

He leaned over the bed, Himeno's eyelids twitching as she slept. Sweat beads trailed down her neck to those thin collarbones. Gently, Hayate caressed her warm forehead with his lips. He tasted the fever against his mouth. The salty sweat clung to his parted lips. She sighed as if contented before letting go of his hand.

Hayate turned and walked away from his bedroom. Before going out of the doorway, he stopped. Looking at her in his bed sent a tingle of sensations coursing through his body. His heart shuddered and his resolve grew in that moment.

"I'll never let you go."


	11. Decision

Author's Note: I've got a problem. I'm getting harassed for a blunder on my part since I have no way to make amends please stop writing to me! Whatever that person did, they choose that and will live with that guilt forever! Another thing I wanted to address is the reviews, I know I have a lot of fans from the crapload of emails but unless you review I don't know if I want to continue this story. Lastly, my computer has been broken since late August and it is really difficult to check up on my story so sorry for the late chapters! Here's Chapter 11; Enjoy!-Epiphany05

V.

The onlooker in the fringes of darkness knew it was only the matter of time before Hayate stole Himeno's heart. Prince Zarek of Shadows, the eldest male-the heir-to the Kingdom of Shadows would not allow this to happen. Zarek would have everything he desired even if it meant he had to take it.

He watched as his brother kiss Himeno's forehead in the most devoted, endearing way. Zarek felt a prick of guilt at stealing from his brother, but he shoved it away before he had a change to linger on the thought.

Himeno would be his….

V.

The world seemed to rotate in Himeno's head. She saw the faint outline of Hayate's face swim in her memories. The cool feeling of water, the grip of his hands against hers; everything was a blur.

Something nudged her into consciousness. Himeno woke to the sound of loud voices. Though her strength was fading, she managed to stand despite the fever's grip on her. She trudged through the hallway, stumbling into the wall.

"Come home with me, Hayate. You have not been home in so long; Grandfather and Kimeria wish to see you. Kimeria has not seen you since she was six years old. Grandfather grows weary without a companion; you are a much better companion than I."

Hayate's agitated sigh broke out and Himeno felt a pang of remorse for him. "I'm needed here," he told his brother slowly. Making her presences known, Himeno coughed. "Don't worry about here; we'll be fine," she whispered hoarsely.

Zarek's eyes seemed to darkened at Himeno's appearance. "Shouldn't you be…um… resting, Lady Himeno? It is highly improper for a lady to be in the presences of men in such a state," he scowled her. Himeno swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry, I woke up to loud voices," she turned toward Hayate.

Seeming undisturbed by the disturbance, Hayate's gaze warmed looking at Himeno. "We promise to be quieter. Please feel free to use my bed," he offered. Himeno nodded. As she turned away, she looked over her shoulder.

"Hayate, go visit your family. Don't hide behind excuses; they love you very much who just want to be close to you. They cherish you very much."

Choosing this time to intervene, Zarek clapped excitedly. "When your strength returns, Lady Himeno must accompany us. Lord Goh would probably wish to return to his family's side. Perhaps the King of Woodland would like to see his granddaughter, no?"

Snapping around, Himeno shot a glance of alarm in Zarek's eyes. Hayate's expression was like a deer in headlights. "That's out of the question!" He stormed; the winds began picking up speed in the house leaving Himeno breathless.

Zarek smirked. "It was only a suggestion, but I may offer Lady Himeno a lift to your bed room. It seems your temper has left our lady a bit winded," he threw his head back in a chortle at his own joke. Without a heartbeat's notice, Zarek scooped her into his arms, carrying her to bed in his protective cradle.

Himeno only thought one thing before falling asleep into Zarek's arms: _What would the King of Woodland think of me?_


	12. The Ball Part 1

Author's Note: I'm updating more frequently. Please do me a favor and through comments I would like to know if I should up this to Mature. A very light mature but mature none the less.

VI.

_Hayate_-

As long as she was happy, he did not care if he had to run through fire. He thanked whatever spirit or god that was out there for healing Himeno swiftly. The next obstacle was getting through the next three days without making an utter fool of himself.

Zarek had managed to arrange a celebration for Hayate's return along with a banquet in honor of the Prètear.

Hayate watched with a dark grimace marred on his face as his brother kept sending that cool smile in Himeno's direction, naked desire stalking up on her; consuming her till Hayate could only look away in disgust.

The other Leafe Knights expect for Goh had decided to skip this adventure simply because this outing was bound to get out of hand. Though, in the back of each of the Leafe Knights' heads was the most anticipated moment of the union of Hayate and Himeno.

Goh had become someone Hayate could sulk on as the journey progressed.

Having a natural sunny disposition, Goh tried to keep Hayate from seething. His jokes held no affect on the dark flashes of jealousy bubbling in his troubled leader. Goh must have realized how possessive each brother was of the fiery young girl.

Enveloping her hand in a quiet manner, Hayate pointed out the dark blue flowers that had managed to survive the icy touch of bitter winter.

Not to be outdone, Zarek produced a rosebud. His gesture seemed innocent but the glint of malice pointed in Hayate's direction could not be missed by anyone expect Himeno. He used the elegant bloom to stroke Himeno's cheek causing a blush to sweep her face.

"Watch out. Roses are beguiling, each one can mystify a person with their beauty before stabbing them with their thorns," Zarek warned Himeno. Hayate flashed him a dark look.

"Now, Lord Goh will you be returning for the festivities tonight?" Zarek turned his voice sweet as honey and just as smooth. Goh laughed. "I'd better chaperone this little ball of yours, who knows what will happen to my little Himeno."

Himeno rolled her eyes. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Goh looked into her eyes. "Just you."

Zarek coughed dryly into his sleeve. "Forgive me, Lord Goh, but it appears you will be busy tonight. Princess Kimeria of Shadows has been _demanding_ for you since you've ran way," he coughed harder to hide his laughter. "I beg your pardon, I meant to say since you've departed from her side," letting out another cough but everyone could discern the hardly hidden amusement.

"She never gives up. She just can't let go of the Goh," he joked bemused. Zarek joined him.

"Kimeria is still as demanding and bratty as when she was younger?" Hayate questioned.

Zarek rolled his eyes. "If anything, she's gotten worse," he admitted grimly.

Himeno felt a pang of sympathy for Kimeria. "She only wants attention and is coping with the lost of her parents while help ruling a city. You cannot blame her for less than what she has to offer to the kingdom. She needs a friend to look after her," Himeno commented.

Each of the men swerved their head in her direction. Himeno continued, "Kimeria can be a great help to her people. She just needs to learn compassion and the only way to do that is through example. Goh, you'll show her a wonderful time."

VI.

_Himeno-_

Looking in the mirror once again, Himeno couldn't believe her eyes. This stranger could not possibly be her. She spun around trying to recognize anything that was her.

The tight dark green material clung to her body like a second layer of skin. The one shoulder sleeve was a scrape of thin golden lace while the emerald green silk hugged her chest in a low scoop neck. A skirt of the same emerald green with the gold weaved at the end of the flowing material caressed her creamy thighs. The only thing decorating her freed hair was the elegant yellow flower on the right side of her head.

Goh appeared through the doorway. "You look smashing," he joked. Himeno smiled. "You look dashing as well." She took in his red silk dress shirt with a pair of smoky gray pants tailored to make the owner look slim but manly.

"You think King of the Woodlands will be here?" Himeno fidgeted with her skirt once more. Goh shrugged.

"I'd be more worried about the gossip from the people. Apparently, Kimeria was not kind to you on your first visit. You are the castle's new subject in which to unleash the enemy of words on you. I bid you a most sincere good luck because you are going to need it."

Goh bowed to her before evaporating out of the room. The sweet sound of violins and harps began to drift into the guest room.

A sharp knock on the door alerted Himeno to Hayate. She nearly swooned from one glance in his direction. He wore a dark blue shirt while designs of interwoven white could be seen and his pants were tailored against his legs till she could see the ripple of his muscles as he fidgeted in her presents.

"You look beautiful," he breathed. He offered her his arm, she gratefully snatched it. Hugging his arm against her thundering chest, she tried to calm herself. Hayate abruptly stopped. He looked down at her.

Flashing one of those rare smiles, Himeno's stomach could feel the flirt of the fluttering butterfly wings while her heart shuddered in her chest. "I'm right here and I won't leave your side. I'll protect you," he swore vehemently. As if to seal the promise he brought her hand to his lips, his moist flesh brushed against her knuckles in the most beloved way as if he was worshiping her very core.

A blush bloomed in Himeno's cheeks at the contact. The world became silent; a cocoon of intimacy enveloped the couple. Himeno was hungrily searching in Hayate's infinite seas of sight trying to discern if he felt this nearly overwhelming feeling blossoming between them.

"Ahem," Zarek's figure began to come into focus. Himeno stumbled away out of Hayate's grip with a flustered breath.

Himeno humbly bowed her head toward Zarek. "Good evening," she murmured in docile manner. Zarek let out a peal of laughter. "Lady Himeno, we are equals. If you are the lost granddaughter of the Woodlands, as I know you are, you and I are very much the same. People would even question if we were to be betrothed," Zarek hinted with a wiggle of his brow.

Sending him a single questioning glance, Himeno shrugged. Zarek offered his arm to her. As much as Himeno wished to grasp onto Hayate, she did not wish to be rude to Zarek. Taking his arm, she felt Zarek place a soft but possessive hand over top of hers.

"I always keep the things I hold dear near me," he muttered to her. Himeno took a shaky breath as they arrived near the entrance arch, the orchestra was playing a soft five note tune of the violin and violas, the harp mingling a soft caressing note as if setting a soft sensual tone in the room.

The song descended before the crowd broke out in a soft clap. Silence stalked closely behind.

"Now presenting the heir to the Kingdom of Shadows, Prince Zarek of Shadows," the announcer voiced. In a quieter tone, the announcer continued "Who accompanies the Lady Himeno."

Hayate stiffened behind her.

With a flash of annoyance, Himeno straightened herself before gracefully walking out toward the lighted area to be accepted by the people.

The sea of faces glanced up at the bottom of balcony with quizzical glances at Himeno. Some frown while others had tight, polite smile on their faces. Loud murmurs waved through the crowd. Himeno gaze combed through the crowd as if to see a familiar face.

"In his honor, I have the pleasure to present the second eldest son of the Kingdom of Shadows. Prince Hayate of Dark Winds."

As if on cue, a gust of wind wiped through the crowds leaving the guests in awe. Hayate stood beside Himeno; he gripped her hand away from the scrutinizing eyes of the public. He gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Friends, family, you are honored guests. I hope you will enjoy our festivities over the next three days. We are happy for you to come and celebrate the return of my dear brother, Hayate and Lord Goh. We are especially honored to have the beautiful Prètear joining in our fun."

Zarek sent a glance in Himeno's direction, lingering on her features causing an uncomfortable feeling coursing through her. He smiled gently at her. He turned back to the smirking audience.

"I hope you will help me celebrate and welcome back those who have come back and those who are just arriving." A wolfish grin was on his face before he returned his attention to the crowd. "Tonight, be merry, fall in love, and cherish those around you."

The crowd erupted in a chorus of excitement.

VI.

_Hayate-_

Thrown into a crowd of people, Hayate could not keep up with the conversations thrown at him. He would exchange causalities before he would glance at her. She would give him an all knowing smile before her eyes would be drawn back to the person who was speaking.

The sound of violins ceased indicating a new set of dancing was about to start. Hayate saw the bob of red silk and a yellow flower. Her back toward him. Outstretching his hands, he claimed the back of her arms.

"Dance with me?" he whispered in her ear. He could hear her intake of a sharp breath. "Yes."

A soft, sensual beat flooded into the room. A piano could be heard along with the strings from the violins. He twirled to face him. Her eyes gazed at him with a shadow of worry and dejection. "Hayate, I cannot dance very well," she sheepishly admitted. "I'm liable to step on your feet."

He smirked. "I'm used to the abuse. But I'll keep in mind when I lead," he promised.

The sizzling tension between them formed. He couldn't deny it as he twisted and turned Himeno's lithe body around the dance floor. He was enamored with her.

He daringly led her thigh to rest on his hip before spinning her away from him. She had such natural grace that it did not matter that she knew not the step but felt the music in her essence.

His hand encircled her small waist before twisting her. Her body was so warm, so powerful against his. He felt their bodies mold together, fitting perfectly before he guided for both of her legs straddle his waist before rotating her dipped upper body in the last falling notes of the song. Sliding her down from him, the last couple moves sculpted her against him.

Spinning them, he forced Himeno's body to twirl away before snapping her right next to him.

Her cheeks were flushed. Her hair glowed amber underneath the chandler's candlelight. Hot breath caressing his face, her pink mouth was opened in a small _o_. Looking into the depth of those eyes ignited with a fiery passion and awe, he realized what he wanted.

He couldn't deny it. He was being seduced by her enchanting beauty, the music, the dancing. He knew this was wrong on so many occasions but he couldn't think of one of them at that moment.

He scooped down and captured those sweet lips. The squeak of surprised Himeno made was muffled by his mouth. He worshiped her mouth, placing gentle, chaste kisses on her mouth as if he could never get enough of her.


End file.
